


No Fate Awaits Me

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 鲨美，17年麦扣生贺（？）旧文，背景参照现实，17年新年夜诺顿秀以及3月份两个人都分别参加的SXSW电影节





	No Fate Awaits Me

**Author's Note:**

> OOC&雷&过时情怀警告

     James一直觉得他和Michael之间的巧合特别多，总能在奇妙场合遇见。比如近十七年前在同一剧组擦肩而过，比如现在出来买杯咖啡都能碰见，要知道现在可是凌晨三点的伦敦，街上行人寥寥无几。这里离他现在的住所不是很近，离Michael的公寓更远，但既然他们能够在伦敦骑着伟士牌相遇，走进同一家咖啡店大概也不算太难。他拿着自己那杯饮料拉开椅子在Michael对面坐下，他之前一直专注于手机的朋友明显吓了一跳。  
     他们有段时间没见面了，上一次还是一起录节目。诺顿秀红色的布景和过于明亮的灯光都让人难以放松。即使他们早已习惯媒体，但在镜头前本能拒绝全无计算，紧绷的神经习惯了工作状态，肾上腺素让一切都模糊不清，难以分辨有多少是真的亢奋，多少是提前安排好的话题。他们都很默契，不在结束以后谈论一切，有点像是默认尴尬。从前他们会，在如今看来似乎很遥远的六年前，不带恶意的嘲笑对方以及自己在镜头前的表现，每一个问题都是内部玩笑，只有彼此知晓一句简单回答里暗藏了多少恶作剧；但不知道从什么时候起他们失去了这种能力，只能凭过去的习惯猜测意图，清楚潜藏的困境但是犹疑不前；同谋如今成了囚徒。  
     Michael看上去挺好的，撇去现在是凌晨三点这件事，他看上去精神奕奕——倒不是说这个时间对他们来说有多晚。他靠窗坐在伦敦一家二十四小时营业的咖啡店里，衣着随意，神态轻松，身前除了手机，半杯咖啡，和残留着一点面包渣的盘子以外什么都没有。店里没什么人，除了他们以外，一个西装潦草的男人坐在几张桌子以外大口吃卷饼，另一个角落里穿卫衣的年轻女孩正专心往本子上写什么东西，神色倦怠的店员懒洋洋拎着拖把拖过他们身旁这一道，没人注意到年轻万磁王和X教授的深夜偶遇。James还没等完全坐下就很自然地拍上他的肩膀打招呼：“看看这是谁！见到你真难得，什么时候回的伦敦？”Michael反应过来，笑得十分惊喜，仿佛他乡遇故知，其实这么说大概也没错：“前两天，从奥斯汀。没想到会在这里遇见你。”  
     “奥斯汀？”，James皱着眉头笑起来，“我也刚从那里过来。你去了西南偏南？没见到你——噢，《异形》？是吗？”  
     “对，《异形》，还有《歌至歌》，12年那一部。”，James小小感慨了一声，Michael一脸饶有兴趣看他，“你呢？”  
     “和查理兹的那部动作片，导演是大卫·林奇，我跟你提过的《死侍2》导演。”，他很随意地挥手，然后把话题转回Michael身上，露齿一笑：“所以你怎么会这个点跑出来，要是早知道能够这么撞见你，也许我该早两年花费时间在凌晨的伦敦街头游荡。鉴于每次约你出来你不是地点不对就是没有时间。真希望上周给你发短信了，没准我们能一起在奥斯汀见面。”  
     Michael摇摇头，笑容里多了些不好意思的意味。James看上去兴致勃勃，问他为什么大半夜一个人呆在这里，他只好老实回答，失眠——无聊——出来呼吸一下新鲜空气——诸如此类的理由。说真的，凌晨时分独自流浪的人都有个再明显不过的共同之处，而James理应了解，但他们现在非得在这一问一答地对台词，仿佛面前有本看不见的剧本。James皱眉听他平凡无奇的解释，看起来好像想说什么，但犹豫了一下最终还是转而专注于自己的饮料，Michael也继续用手机回他的邮件。他没问James怎么这个点出来晃悠，一方面他知道对方从来不是早睡的那一种，他们都不是；另一方面离婚无可避免地让人多出很多自由时间。况且伦敦对他们来说如此熟悉，他潜意识里有点把这座城市和James联系在了一起，眼前的人在什么时刻出现在哪个角落都很合理，他不知道这是不是自己半夜出来瞎晃悠的理由，直到James在眼前坐下他才意识到他或许潜意识一直在等待这个时刻，他和James在伦敦的某处出乎意料相遇，又一次。  
     等Michael再抬头时，他发现James正以一种若有所思的神色看着他。表情不能说严峻，但几乎让Michael感到心虚——这很诡异，因为他甚至不知道自己需要心虚什么。“你不打算回去吗？”，他听见自己完全下意识问，而James挑起眉毛，“你是在赶我走吗？”，听起来不像是真的在兴师问罪。他抬头对上那双蓝眼睛，为他们之间这种气氛有些无所适从；所有人都在杀青时熟稔默契地拍肩拥抱，说着系列拍摄结束并不意味着要和因此建立的友谊道别，但他和James在这里，身后是那么多年的回忆，眼前是看不到尽头的路，目光所及之处缺少了一个一起落脚的地方，于是就不可避免地让每次说再见都变得和以前不太一样。没人知道下一次重逢是什么时候，七年不足以给人完全的信心，十七年也不够，因为他们错过了那么多，重要的和不重要的，这偶尔让他们所分享过的看起来似乎微不足道。  
   “你在等人吗？等会还有别的事吗？”，James没理他，自顾自地继续问，在得到了否定回答后干净利落把最后一点咖啡喝完，站起来向他一招手：“那走吧。”  
    “什么？”  
    “去我的公寓吧，离这里不远，总比你一个人在这坐着好。”，语气无比自然，理直气壮。  
    Michael不知道事情是怎么发展到这步的，他只是出来散个步，结果现在要一头扎进朋友的新生活了。本来他可以拒绝，也打算拒绝，但结果是只犹豫了一瞬就没什么表情地说好，接着两个人就并肩站在凌晨三点的伦敦街头。他发现自己几乎从来没真的拒绝过James，大部分时候他们自然而然地就走到一起；余下的分歧有时候只是消磨时间的争辩，你一言我一语地以反驳对方为乐；有时候则是认真的异议，但总会有人先退让。他们共度的时光里甚至不用真正去考虑什么，只需要跳进去，就像没入深深的海洋。        三月已经是初春，凌晨的寒气里他们沿着空无一人的偏僻小路行走。此时应当是一天中最寂静的时刻，只有橘色路灯照落的斑驳树影掠过他们。Michael穿着一件薄外套，他一直是对温度适应性更好的那个；James比他穿得多一点，外套拉链一直拉到下巴。两个人的距离就同性同事而言好像有点近，走动的时候肩膀和手肘不时相擦，但没有人想要隔远一点。他们聊着些八杆子打不着的事走过街口，从近况细节，共同朋友，跳到奥斯汀的食物和天气。像是两个清醒的醉汉，一路耐心地喋喋不休，不知道自己想说什么也不知道对方想听什么，脑子里纷纷杂杂同时空空如也，只好往外扔每一个冒出脑海的念头，说完这一句就忘了上一句。萦绕胸间的除了想念还有很多东西，存在了很多年，有时候在某个场合显现出来，然后又不着痕迹退却。两人踢踏的脚步声绕过一个街角时，Michael停下脚步摸出一根烟，James注意到他的动作也伸手讨要，Michael没理他，兀自点燃了吸了一口，看着缭绕烟气在空中缓慢上升消散，然后双手握着James的肩膀低头亲了下去。  
    Michael的嘴唇干燥地贴着另一个人的，轻轻蹭过然后退开，一个迅速而不留痕迹的吻，完全没有来由，想到就做了，听说长期晚睡会损害脑部，可能是真的。他在深夜犯傻，突如其来、没头没脑地亲着自己的同事、朋友、恶作剧伙伴、仰慕多年的演员兼偶尔有些不能宣之于口幻想的对象，痛恨自己想象这一刻已经许久。James在Michael后撤时一把揪住了他的领子，嘴唇追上来货真价实地吻他。大胆吸吮他的上唇，舌尖湿润地探进去。Michael回应的热情大约比双方想象过的都还要难以招架，他们唇舌交缠，大口吞咽着彼此的呼吸和呻吟，重重撞向身后的砖墙，动作激烈莽撞得就像青春期。或许是一分钟后，或许是五分钟后，James最先恢复理智，在Michael真的在大街上给他撸出来之前推开对方。Michael被他推得趔趄一下，把手从James衣服底下抽出来，抱着他额头相抵喘息，裆部的凸起很有存在感地压着James的小腹。James盯着他看了两秒，突然笑起来。虽然完全没有可比性，但此时的情境竟然诡异地让他回想起他们在片场的车祸，只有他自己知道那双灰绿色的眼睛能够让他多昏头。看着Michael再一次跑掉或是彻彻底底地吻他，世界上找不到第二件他能够如此轻易选择的事情了。他们一起干过那么多荒唐事，也许在伦敦的凌晨当街亲热不会是其中最荒谬的一件，至少他希望不是。James想到这里，颇有点自暴自弃地搂上眼前人的腰。Michael有点太瘦了，但是抱起来足够温暖，他抬头在Michael的下颌处亲了一口，然后把声音闷在对方领子里：“生日快乐。”  
    现在是Michael在笑了，或许是一晚上来最真心实意的一次，听起来愉悦可亲，毫无戒备，和刚刚那个凶猛吻他的完全不像同一个人，热气暖洋洋地喷进他耳朵里：“你知道，我怀疑刚才那家店在我们的杯子里下药了，我听说最近有种新型的迷幻剂。”  
    “我同意。”  
    “我真喜欢你提前的生日礼物。”  
    “我知道。”  
    “也许我们应该再来一次。”  
    James退后一点看他，脸上是熟悉的嘲笑表情，有点夸张地强调：“我们当然可以，”，在Michael以大笑作为回应后神色又柔软了些，“你知道我爱你的，对吧。”  
    “我也爱你。”，Michael迅速回应，认真看他。这个角度Michael的侧脸轮廓被金线描绘，睫毛末端在光中渐隐，James此刻的心情不能更加柔软。过于乐观可能不是好事，但在时间从手中彻底溜走之前也许一切都还不算太迟，我们总是可以找到一个方法重新开始。远处城市星星点点的灯火如同地上银河，附近公园湖水的气息在隐约浮动。这是个多情而明亮的夜晚，就像那些老电影中的场景，两个并行的身影迈开脚步，在街道的尽头远没，彼此爱慕的人还有很多很多的话要讲。    

 

 

 

 

  
  
END


End file.
